New start, new life
by Vasilissa Jakie Jackson
Summary: My first fanfic. Please comment on it! Dedicated to my friends Edina, Jasline and JQ. Percy and Bella are half-siblings. They move to a new place. How will the cope?
1. The Dream

**Percy's POV**

"_Annabeth! Over here!" I shouted. He threw Anaklusmos (a.k.a Riptide) to me, still in its 'pen disguise'. I clicked it open, and it turned into a metre-long celestial bronze sword._

_The figure approached us as we backed down between the forest's tall, gloomy trees. "This way guys!" Rachel yelled, pointing to a huge tainted glass door._

_Rachel, Annabeth and I were making our way towards the door, when there was a sound of a girl crying for help. "Help….me….. Per…..cy….."_

_I spun around, looking for a girl. Not too far off, there was the figure in the shape of… Bella? _

_I ran down the path, searching for my sister. "Don't go Percy!" Annabeth screamed. "It's a trick!"_

_I finally reached the figure, and to confirm my suspicions, it was my Bella. Reaching for her with my other hand that wasn't holding Riptide, I….._

"PERSEUS JACKSON! LOOK AT THE TIME!" I was awakened by the shrill voice of Bella. Rubbing my eyes, I moaned " Hey Bella, I'm not deaf. No need to scream."

She sniggered, and mumbled something about "Sally's orders". Oh yeah, I haven't introduced myself yet.

My name is Perseus Jackson, but I preferred to be known as Percy. I am 18 this year, and I live in Manhattan/ Forks/ Camp Half-Blood. My sister Bella, actually more of a HALF-sister, is 17 this year.

Both of us share the same father, Poseidon, God of seas and storms, and whatever else. My mother is a mortal, Sally Jackson. Bella's mother is also a mortal, so we are what we call 'Half-Bloods'. But Bella has been changed into a vampire by someone from her past after her mother died in an accident.

Father had taken pity on her, so he sent her to my mother and I to seek refuge. We were at Yate Middle School **(A/N~Self- made)** when this undercover Satyr, Grover Underwood, found us and brought us to Camp Half-Blood, where we were claimed by Father. From then on, we would always come over to camp during summer.

Well, back to reality. Mom was preparing my favorite blue breakfast, which was also Bella's favorite as we were the children of the Sea God.

"Make it quick, we will have to leave Manhattan after lunch, at about 2, so that we can get you both settled down for the new term in high school tomorrow!" Mom pestered.

Bella and I moaned simultaneously. I polished off my breakfast, and went back into my room to do one last final check. I brushed past something on my table, and turned to see what it was.

It was a parcel wrapped in blue wrapping paper, and on it had 4 words, 'To my beloved Percy', in a handwriting I knew too well. My Father.


	2. Moving

**Percy's POV**

I silently prayed to my father to thank him. I removed the wrapping paper carefully, as not to tear it.** (A/N~ He has a habit of keeping wrapping papers that he favors, like me)** Inside the box, was a bunch of keys, and a note?

"Percy, I know that you will be moving soon, so this is, say a gift from me, wishing you luck in your new school and home. One of the keys lead to a blue Lamborghini Gallardo, and the others will be of use later. I will visit as soon as Zeus gives me the permission."

I smiled. Father would have given Bella a gift too. I climbed the stairs to Bella's room.

**Bella's POV**

I had just opened the present from father when seaweed brain barged in.

"Seaweed brain, how many times in the name of Hades do I have to tell you to knock when you enter?" I was practically screaming.

He flashed a cheeky grin across that face of his.

"First of all, you used a 'vulgarity' and second of all, Dad gave me a Lamborghini. I just wanted to know what you got."

I swore as I placed 10 bucks into the jar that Percy was holding. I then proceeded to open the box that father gave. There was a bunch of keys and a note similar to Percy's, but instead, one of the keys led to a green Ferrari, a car I've been dreaming of since I was young.

"Kids! We have to leave now!" Sally's voice came from downstairs.

I stuffed everything back into the box and did one final check around the house. Percy went to tell Sally about the gifts, and we decided to use our new cars to transport some things.

**Percy's POV**

Soon, we reached our new house in Forks just before dinner. Bella and I went off to choose our rooms, leaving Mom to unpack in the living room. I chose the one overlooking the forest behind our house, while Bella chose the one overlooking half the forest and half the main road.

After grabbing some clothes for tomorrow, I went to help Bella in preparing dinner. We could only have spaghetti, because that was the only thing that we had ready.

As Bella cooked the noodles, I yanked the metal cap of the sauce jar and poured its contents into a bowl. As I did that, Bella spoke.

"Well, time passes really fast. We are now seniors, and soon we are going to graduate. After that we can stay at camp all-year round."

I nodded in agreement as I thought about the dangerous 'mission' we were about to take on at Forks High School tomorrow. I let out a loud sigh.


	3. Author's note

Author's note

Hey people! In this author's note, I will explain some things.

All pictures will be posted on my profile

My page will be going under a renovation. Add-ons:

Picture column (as stated in point 1)

More stuff like jokes, notes, etc.

Credits

All stories will be credited in the first chapter, unless I forgot.

Please review and give feedback, ideas, etc! I really cannot write without anyone to say if it's good.

Some of my stories will be written my co-editor and beta reader/writer, eddiebella Jackson

-Victoria


	4. First suitor

**Bella's POV**

As we ate our dinner in silence, I had time to think.

What will happen tomorrow? New people? Evil teacher-monsters? Or, maybe, even vampires?

I was interrupted by the doorbell. Pushing my chair across the parquet floor, I made my way to the main door with vampire speed. I pulled open the door, and in front of me stood a guy about 18 years old, 6 feet tall, and had this EXTREMELY fit body, that I could see his 6-pack through his thin grey shirt.

"Hi, I'm down from the reservation. My name's Jacob. Heard that 'newbies' were moving into forks, so I thought that I could come to introduce myself." The buff guy said.

"Oh, hi! My name's Isabella, but I'll rather you call me Bella, like everyone else. Come in, and I'll introduce you to my family." I said sheepishly.

We made our way into the house, towards the dining room. When Percy saw Jacob, his face lit up. Sally glanced at Percy, and was also puzzled at his reaction.

"Hi, I'm Percy. You look very familiar. Do I know you? How long have you've been here?" Percy bombarded Jacob with questions.

Sally then interrupted. "Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Percy's mom and Bella's, umm….. Stepmother." The embarrassed look on her face forced Seaweed Brain to shut up, and I laughed silently.

Jacob then introduced himself to Sally and Percy, and we started to chat. He told us that he didn't want to come at such a late hour, but his dad paid him a 100 dollars to come here.

After a while, he had to go. We bade him farewell, ahd he asked if I would ever meet him again. I nodded and he grinned.

After he left, Kelp Head teased me. "Bella has a suitor, Bella has a suitor!"

I smacked him right in the back and he flinched.

"Sorry. I'll stop it." He mumbled.

I washed up, and went to pack my bag. I made my way to my laptop to blog, and I fell asleep unknowingly in front of the screen.


	5. Percy's talk

**Hey peeps! Thanks for all your reviews! ^^ Sorry for not updating sooner, I had my tests. ****. And now, it's the holidays! But only for a week. The next holidays will be in November. So I won't write until then. Well, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO and Twilight will never be mine. If they were, I wouldn't have to be in school. -_-"**

**Percy's POV**

I really think that Jacob has a crush on my little sis. Ha! She finally has an admirer! She usually teases me about Annabeth. In her face, Hades! Sorry, no bad language.

I went back to my room after dinner, and started to pack my stuff. Then, I realized that I forgot to IM Annabeth, so I made my way to the bathroom. I turned on the tap, and threw the drachma in.

"O, Iris, goddess of rainbows, please accept my offering. Annabeth Chase, Camp Half-Blood."

A image started to flicker, and soon, Annabeth appeared.

"Hi Annabeth!"

"Oh my gods! You scared me, Percy! How was the move?" She smiled.

I nodded, and started to tell her everything, from the cars, to Jacob. In between, there were some 'oohs' and 'ahhs' and 'ohs'. When her image started to flicker, we bade each other goodbye.

After that, I made my way to my bedroom with a smile on my face.


End file.
